


Black Coffee and Strawberry Cake

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Sokka never meant to start being interested in the angry jerk from his political science class. But his friends just had to make him curious about the guy. And now Sokka is seeing him everywhere -- the library, the gym, his favorite coffee shop, Katara’s favorite bakery -- and the more he learns, the more he wants to know. The more he wants, period.
Relationships: Jin & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1015
Collections: Zukka (ATLA), avatar tingz





	Black Coffee and Strawberry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration - Mix of ‘Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in’ AU & ‘Your love of strawberry shortcake really doesn’t match your appearance but i still think that’s really cute’ AU  
> From:
> 
> [this list](https://music-stories-and-lots-of-sleep.tumblr.com/post/128508653501/job-aus)

It starts as all things in Sokka’s life do, with Aang pointing out something that Sokka would have been perfectly happy to be oblivious to.

“Hey, isn’t that Zuko? I thought he was going home for awhile, since his parents are getting divorced,” Aang said with a nod towards the hunched over figure three tables down from theirs.

And in per Aang fashion, he completely ignores the weird looks being directed his way on the complete nonstarter.

“How do you know that? I mean, it’s not like you’re friends with the guy,” Sokka responded. Not that he particularly cares that much regardless since _he’s_ not friends with Zuko either. The only time he had even talked to the guy was when he was sick and Sokka had tried to offer him the notes he missed, which got _rudely_ turned down in favor of _Jet’s_ which... Sokka isn’t even going to **try** and figure out how that friendship worked but he _did_ know he was offended.

He took way better notes than _Jet._

“What do you mean? We’re... Kinda friends. Sorta. He doesn't glare at me or yell at me to leave him alone, which is better than what Long Shot said Jet gets. Jin is probably the only friend that actually sits with him though so maybe _she’s_ the definition of his kind of friend? But he _did_ tell me about the divorce thing, and that’s not something someone like Zuko would just tell _anyone_ so that has to mean we’re friends right?” Aang asked as he swung his head around to give Sokka wet puppy dog eyes.

Sokka _hates_ it when he does that. Makes him wanna force Zuko over here so _he_ can tell Aang wether their friends or not, that way he wouldn’t be the bad guy if the answer was no. And -- he knows it’s petty -- but learning he took Jet’s notes instead of his when he doesn’t even _like_ Jet is even _more_ insulting. Like, at least Sokka leaves the guy in peace and was just trying to be nice, so what was up with that?!

“I wouldn't get why anyone _wouldn't_ like you Aang, but we don’t know him. So seeing as you’re the only one to have actually talked to him, if you think you’re friends you probably are,” Katara said, gentle smile in place even though Sokka _knows_ she’s got some weird grudge against Zuko ever since Jet stopped trying to get her attention in favor of getting Zuko’s. He’d have thought that if anything she’s be encouraging Aang to stay _away_ from Zuko, not encouraging whatever weird friendship they may or may not have.

Sisters were weird, and made no damn sense what so ever.

“I may not talk to Zuko, but I _did_ over hear that gymnast girl -- Ty Lee? -- saying that he stayed behind so he didn’t have to deal with all the arguments. Plus apparently he’s trying to avoid his sister, who’s been using the divorce as a way to tear him down which...? I don’t really get how she’s managing to pull _that_ off since a parents relationship wouldn’t have anything to do with either of them but whatever,” Toph added in, feet up on the table and smirking as she listens in on the other students muttering in disgust at dirty shoes being placed anywhere near the books they’ll eventually have to use.

“I mean, if that really is the case then I can’t really say I blame him. I mean -- who _wouldn’t_ want to avoid Azula at all cost?” Katara said with a roll of her eyes before looking both ways and leaning forward, lowering her voice as she continued, “Plus, I heard Zuko doesn’t exactly have the best relationship with his father anyway. I mean, everyone’s heard the rumors that _he’s_ the reason for that giant scar on Zuko’s face, and while I don’t know how much I believe _that_ rumor in particular, with the way Zuko acts sometimes? That jumpiness and untrust he shows just about everyone? I wouldn’t be surprised if _something_ had happened between them.”

A deep silence hits them at that, and even Toph’s feet hit the floor as she frowns at the thought. Aang worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and Sokka worries that he’s considering asking _Zuko_ about it, which could not in any means end well. Though Sokka would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious himself. And not in that morbid have to know everything no matter how fucked up way that most gossips do. It’s just... If that’s true, then it would explain why Zuko outright avoids everyone.

Might even explain why he rejected his help. After all, he would know Jet’s a jackass, and that the guy obviously is angeling for _something_ even if no one has any clue as to what, but he wouldn’t know what to do with kindness that comes from no where. Would probably wonder what the catch is.

Sokka did _not_ ask to feel sorry for the jerk. Or for any understanding for his actions. Because now? Now he’s curious. And Sokka has never been the type to leave a curiosity alone until it’s satisfied.

* * *

And with that in mind, he starts keeping his ears open. Any time he hears Zuko’s name he stops for a minute. Any time he hears Zuko’s voice, he moves out of sight and watches. And he quickly learns five things.

1\. A _lot_ of people have crushes on Zuko. Or at the very least think he’s hot. Like, yeah, Sokka’s not blind but he kinda thought the guys attitude would have diverted a lot of people’s attention, but apparently not.

2\. Jet apparently was one of the people from the first point. Or, maybe he just liked teasing Zuko about it? That one was a little shaky, since Jet flirted with him constantly but also seemed to love pissing him off so it could go either way really.

3\. Jin had a _lot_ of patience. She stuck around no matter how much Zuko ranted and raved about whatever was upsetting him for the hour, and usually let him just lie on her lap afterwards and gave advice when she could or just be a willing ear when she couldn't.

4\. And apparently she kept away most of the people who wanted to ask Zuko out by pretending to be his girlfriend. And the only reason he _knew_ it was pretend, was because he accidently overheard Zuko thanking her for it once when he was walking towards the bus stop.

5\. Zuko had a _serious_ caffeine addiction. Since he’s started being on the look out for the guy he’s noticed he _always_ had at least two coffees near by. When he wasn’t holed up in the library he was making a den in the local coffee shop. Which, coincidentally, was _Sokka’s_ coffee shop, he found it first, he’s sure of it.

And all that was in one week. Sure, it wasn’t anything news breaking, but every little bit count yeah? It at least showed that he didn’t have a whole lot of friends, other than Jin, that he actually trusted. Showed that apparently he had no interest in dating, probably trying to power through school as fast as humanly possible.

He also thinks the guy might have a sleeping problem. Cause who in their right mind spends the entire night in a 24 hour shop, just to _study_? Isn’t that what the dorms were made for? Sokka wouldn’t be surprised if he did it to avoid the dorms _because_ he didn’t want to sleep. Nightmares maybe? If Katara was right, and there _had_ been problems with the guys childhood, it would make sense. It wasn’t _healthy_ but... it made sense. But, since he didn’t know that _for sure_ he didn’t add it to the list.

Which may or may not be an actual physical thing, and no one would know because unlike everyone else he knows he knows how to actually _hide_ things he doesn’t want found. To this day no one ever found the ugly fish carving he had tried to make his dad for his birthday when he was fifteen.

So it’s a theory he believes all the way up until he overheard that gloomy friend of Azula’s asks him about it, and finds he apparently _was_ avoiding something. It just wasn’t the thing that Sokka had assumed.

“Azula hates the smell of coffee, so she never goes in places that serve it religiously. And Jet got banned from that store months ago from starting a fight with ten other guys, so he doesn’t go anywhere near the place either,” Zuko shrugged, not looking away from whatever book he currently had his nose shoved into. “Plus their tea isn’t that bad, so Uncle meets me there when he wants to talk to me about something.”

Which, okay yeah made sense, but Sokka still thought his idea had merit too! Cause who hides from people 24/7? Even if the people he was hiding from were Azula and Jet, they couldn’t bother him all the time since Sokka’s pretty sure they have to sleep _sometime_.

Okay maybe not Azula. Sometimes Sokka wonders if she’s human with all the things she manages to get done, and how perfectly they get done, and in the shortest amount of time possible. At least with Zuko he’s got the eye bags to show the effort he’s putting into his work but his sister never looks tired, never has a hair out of place or smudged makeup from falling asleep somewhere weird like _normal_ college students do.

Their whole family is full of weirdos.

And seeing Zuko currently lifting weights, _alone_ not a spotter in sight, after the all nighter Sokka _knew_ he had because he was wearing the same outfit at the cafe that he wore yesterday, did absolutely nothing but reinforce that opinion. Guy was just begging for that thing to fall out of his grip and crush him.

So, while knowing full well he would regret it later, Sokka walks over to him. Wether it be to be the guys spotter or to try and talk him into calling it a day and maybe going the fuck to bed he didn’t know yet.

Zuko doesn’t notice his approach, doesn’t even open his eyes to so much as glare at him in annoyance when he’s literally _leaning over him_ , and Sokka’s worried that Zuko may have been doing this because of a bad day. Which... with the divorce, and Azula, and Jet, and people undoubtedly whispering about him everywhere he goes trying to stuff their noses in his business ( _and yes, he is perfectly aware that he’s one of those people trying to nose into his business, but at least **he** has the common decency not to bring it to Zuko’s attention!_) it would make a disturbing amount of sense.

Isn’t going to stop Sokka from trying to help though.

“Hey man, I know TV and movies like to make the loner look all cool and manly by not having a spotter, but in reality it’s just dangerous. Maybe you should take a break for the day, use a treadmill or something if you wanna get out some pent up energy or whatever.”

Zuko’s eyes fly open, and instead of glaring at him for interrupting him, he just sort of... squints... at him. Like he _actually_ had no idea he was there. Which... again... giving how much weight he was currently holding, surprising him would be a **very** bad idea. Fortunately for Sokka (and his tuition and perfectly clean criminal record) Zuko doesn’t drop it and accidently kill himself, leaving Sokka the only witness and only _suspect_ in his death and **Sokka is too pretty for jail okay?!** he instead lays it back where it belongs as he sits up to tilt his head in confusion while looking Sokka up and down.

No, he’s _not_ blushing, thank you very much. He’s sure there’s a perfectly good explanation on why he’s staring so intently while he does it. Probably on how long it would take to get rid of the body. Or, actually, if he’s gonna be as big an annoyance as the people he’s already trying to avoid.

“Do I know you?” he finally asks, which, _rude_ why the hell is he staring so intently just to figure out if he knows them? It wasn’t like the guy interacted with _that_ many people, he wasn’t Aang.

“Uh, no. No we don’t know each other. And before you say anything, yeah I know, it’s rude to just interrupt a mans work out. But I meant it when I said the media is sending the wrong message about the spotter thing. And since I was here, I really rather not have your death on my conscience if you had died because I didn’t say anything you know? Like, I got enough going on without adding that to it and...”

“Okay...? I’m not dead, conscience is cleared, so unless you needed something for me, you just... Do whatever it is you were doing before your imagination ran away from you,” Zuko said as he stood, grabbing a nearby towel to scrub at his face.

Again, Sokka would like to point out, _rude_. But hey, in for a penny in for a pound right?

“Actually, there is something I wanted to tell you. Offer you actually. It’s... Okay this is going to sound weird since... ya know... we don’t know each other and all. But, I mean, I heard about, you know, your folks, and...” Zuko’s face _shuts down_ at that, and quickly turns to walk away, “Wait, wait! No! It’s not what you think!”

Sokka quickly blocks the door, and hopes to anything that will listen that Zuko doesn’t just punch him here and now to get him to move, and hurries to say, “All I was offering was a place to go when people got too nosy! Just, you know, an excuse. Like, sorry can’t talk right now, gotta meet up with my new buddy Sokka. I mean, not even just for nosy people, can do that when Jet or your sister are getting to be too much you know?”

This is _not_ what Sokka had planned to say, had not planned to do ever since he started this little find out more about Zuko pass time. But it’s out there now, and he’s not about to take it back. Not only because he doesn’t want to explain what he was _actually_ going to say, but also because after watching the guy for awhile Sokka had been thinking... the guy could really use more friends.

Because while from what he’s seen Jin is amazing, she’s still just a single person. And you can’t expect any one person to help you with everything that goes wrong with your day, let alone your life. And since no one else was jumping to give the guy a chance (other than Aang, but Aang wants to give _everyone_ a chance so did it really count?) Sokka would do it.

Aaaaand again with the super intense staring. In hindsight, Sokka would bet good money that that’s the reason people keep their distance. Well, that plus the scar that makes him look terrifying when he’s angry. And the fact his terrifying evil sister is constantly around him and seems to thrive on making people’s lives miserable. And Jet. Just, Jet. Nothing else really needs to be said there does it?

“Why would you even offer? What would you get out of it? Gossip? Feel good points for doing your good deed for the day? Pity?” Zuko asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Rude.

“What, I can’t just want to be a good person? It’s not pity, it’s seeing your in a bad spot and wanting to help, the way I’d hope someone would help _me_ if I was ever in your position. I _was_ in your position, well sorta, back when my mom died. Trust me, I get it, having someone pity you isn’t a good feeling, but **this**? What I’m trying to do? Is just, a place to get away from it. You don’t have to tell me anything about... well, anything really. We could just, hang out? Study even, since you seem to love doing that a lot.”

Please let him be taking this the right way, cause it only occurs to Sokka as he’s speaking that... A lot of that can be seen as pity. And he would _really_ rather avoid getting punched just because words are hard and he’s not getting what he means across well enough.

Oh! Maybe if he mentions...

“Plus, Aang is a good friend of mine and he’s kinda worried about you. And, I don’t know if you know this or not, but when Aang worries about someone, _all_ of his other friends hear about it. And since you’re not, like, completely horrible or a total jackass or anything, that worry kinda... Spread? Into our group?”

Oh look, the glare is gone! So, yay. But it’s being replaced by bafflement, which, bad! No. Can’t abort, explain better!

“Not that he’s going around telling everyone your business though! Mostly just saying he doesn't like that you’re upset, while not saying _why_ you’re upset. We learned that through rumors... Not that we went looking for them! It’s just hard to ignore people when that’s all they’re talking about and... I’m making things worse aren’t I?”

Zuko does nothing more than blink at him. Which, Sokka would love to say was again, rude, but this time he had to admit it was a little deserved. Because really, he didn't know how even _he’d_ react to a word vomit like that. Especially about something that was about their own personal life. At least he didn't look angry so that was a plus yeah? Not just in the making sure Sokka doesn't get punched department, but also making sure he didn’t just ruin _Aang’s_ friendship with the guy. Because if he had, well... He’d have to deal with Aang’s _puppy-dog_ eyes, and Katara’s _glares_ and _lectures_ , and probably Toph’s teasing or punches to convince him to fix it depending on how upset Aang got.

“You’re... friends with Aang? I guess that explains the dog with a bone persistence,” Zuko mutters, but before he could comment on it he continues, “If your friends with Aang, and you’re serious on not asking me about anything, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out sometimes. My Uncle, and Jin actually, always say I need to make more friends so this will get them to ease up some on the unneeded worry.”

“Great! Yeah, I totally meant it, like I said, I get it. Having people pry into your personal life sucks. Especially when there’s already so much shit going on and you just wanna forget about it for awhile, but _can’t_ because everytime you turn around there’s someone else in your face asking you to confirm or deny every rumor every bored person has managed to come up with,” Sokka said with a nod. He didn’t bother with that last part of Zuko’s response, because he can definitely see _why_ they would be worried.

After all, having no buffer and having everyone throwing every thing that’s going wrong in your life back in your face twenty four-seven, while on _top_ of having to study and keep up with the crazy work load of the university, _plus_ people who just thrive on aggravating people picking you as their target? Would be a strain on _anyone’s_ mental health. If Sokka’s being perfectly honest with himself, he’s kinda impressed that Zuko hasn’t either had a mental breakdown or started a fight with half the student population.

“Right, so, I guess that settles that. Um, I haven’t done my work out yet, but tomorrow, you wanna get something to eat? You can pick the place,” Sokka offers, scratching at the back of his head. Because while he knows that this is what he wanted to do, he never really thought about how to go about it after getting Zuko to _agree_ to it.

To be honest, he kinda thought that would have taken a lot more convincing instead of him just... agreeing the second the offer was there.

“Sure, sounds good. Here, I’ll give you my number, we can figure out a time that works for both of us later,” Zuko says, hand held out for Sokka’s phone. Which, he’s lucky Sokka didn’t leave in his gym bag like _normal_ people or else this would have been pretty awkward.

As Zuko walks away Sokka tries not to think about how the others are going to react when they find out that he’s actually going to be _hanging out_ with the guy he’d been complaining about all year.

He just hopes none of the taunts or I told you so’s happen within Zuko’s hearing range. Now _that_ would be awkward.

* * *

Of all the places Sokka would have guessed Zuko would have wanted them to go, Katara’s favorite _bakery/cafe_ had never made the list. Because, yeah, he knows you shouldn’t judge people by appearances _buuut_ , Zuko really didn’t look the type to have a sweet tooth. More like the kind that would want to eat all that fancy rich food he was probably used to eating growing up.

Zuko probably knows the image he gives off though, if the blush he currently has going on is any indication.

“I know it’s not really _food_ , like, for lunch or anything. But I’ve been really busy lately and haven’t been able to come by in awhile so I figured...”

“No no, it’s fine! I’m not about to complain about getting some sugar. You might once we’re done, I mean, I’m no where _near_ as bad as Aang because have you ever seen him have like, coffee or anything? It like watching a bunny hyped up on cactus juice. But, still, I get like, a little more hyper after I eat sugar. Like, I talk faster and stuff you know?” Sokka says rubbing at the back of the neck, wishing someone would make his mouth stop moving. “So, yeah, if that’s not like, too much for you or whatever than yeah, this is as good a place as any.”

Zuko just smirks at him and turn to walk through the door. Humph, rude. But, Sokka guesses that meant it _wouldn't_ be too much? Actually, how much _would_ be too much for Zuko? Does he even know? Huh... Something for him to ponder over later. When the object of his observations _isn’t_ holding the door open with an eye brow raised and... oh. Sokka got lost in thought, should probably follow him _into_ the place before he like, thinks Sokka changed his mind about this or something.

“So, how’d you end up finding this place anyway? Because, no offence, this place doesn’t really seem your style. I mean, this is my sisters favorite place to come for crying out loud,” Sokka asked as they found a table.

“What do you mean, not my style? I don't really have one?” Zuko asked, doing that confused puppy head tilt that should be illegal cause scary tough guys should not be allowed to look that adorable! “But I found this place through Ty Lee. She likes the drinks they make here apparently, though she doesn't come as often anymore. This is actually where I met Jin. She works here part time.”

“Really? I didn’t know you hung around with your sisters friends that often that you’d take like, recommendations from them. But I’m not surprised Jin works here, Katara talks with her on her brakes sometimes,” Sokka said as he looked towards the cash register. While he doubts the pretty girl is working today, Zuko probably would have mentioned it if she was, it didn’t hurt to see if anyone else he knew was working today.

Just incase Sokka accidently put his foot so far down his throat and needed a distraction before everything went to hell. Because he likes thinking ahead, okay?

“Why wouldn’t I have taken her recommendation? I mean... I wouldn’t from _Azula_ , but that’s because she’d send me somewhere she’d know I’d hate. Or was embarrassing and take pictures to spread around as much as she could. But I’ve known Mai and Ty Lee for years and they know me about as well as she does, they’re just not a jerk about it,” Zuko shrugged.

Which, okay yeah that’s fair. Because if all three of them were jerks, then they wouldn’t have nearly the amount of popularity they do. Cause as much as Sokka is sure she doesn’t know it -- or maybe it’s care enough about it? -- without Ty Lee’s bubblyness and Mai’s fun dry wit, and the fact they’re _constantly_ with her, no one would talk to Azula out of anything but fear.

“Besides, this place as the _best_ strawberry shortcake. They don’t go nuts with the glaze that some people do, and they aren’t stingy on the actual strawberries,” Zuko says with a small grin. Like he didn’t just blow Sokka’s mind. Cause, sweets are one thing you know? Like, cookies and things, maybe a cupcake. But Sokka wouldn’t have guessed in a million years that Zuko would like _strawberry shortcake_ , especially enough to have an opinion on how it should be made.

It was absolutely **_adorable_**. And Zuko can _never_ know he thought that. **No one** can ever know he thought one of the schools most angriest, scowling, toughest guys was adorable. Handsome? Sure, it’s a fact and everyone thinks so. Cute? Little shakier, but he’s heard some of the girls call him that too and plus, guys got unbelievably fluffy hair and pretty eyes. He’s cute. But adorable? That’s something people call little kids and baby animals. Not badasses you’re just now starting to want to get to know.

“Oh really? Never had it myself, I prefer the blueberry muffins they got here. Goes great with a cup of coffee ya know? A good pick me up,” Sokka said with a tilt of the head. Now that he’s thinking about it though, he may try some of that cake too. If it can make Zuko of all people smile like that, then it’s at least worth the shot. With the added plus of telling Katara that he was too capable of eating extra sweet stuff and _not_ go on a ten minute rant on whatever is currently on his mind.

Which would be Zuko. And the fact that he’s _with_ Zuko is just extra determent from ranting about it, cause that would make this weird. And he kinda doesn’t want to weird the guy out, because then he might not want to do this ever again.

“They’re okay, but I’m usually too busy in the morning to remember to eat anything more than whatever fruit is closest on my table,” Zuko said with a small chuckle.

Huh. So he _didn’t_ just expect coffee to sustain his whole life. That’s good. Still drinks like, _way_ too much of it, and Sokka knows it’s not really any of his business what Zuko decides to do and how he lives his life, he still can’t help but be relieved at the fact.

Which is weird. Because it’s one thing to worry about Katara (since she’s his baby sister and looking after her is in the big brother manual) or Aang and Toph (who he may not have known all _that_ long but they’re younger than him, and both get caught up in whatever they’re doing that they _need_ to be checked up on once in awhile) or even Suki (because even if their romantic relationship didn’t pan out, she was still important to him. And kinda like Aang and Toph, once she’s working out or getting ready for a competition - common sense to take care of yourself kinda just flies out the window) it’s another to be this worried about a guy who he’s only really started paying attention to a _month ago_.

He’s not given any more time to think about it because Zuko’s phone goes off. And from the scowl that passes his face as he picks up the phone and walks outside, a quick he’ll be right back thrown over his shoulder, Sokka would bet good money he doesn’t have that it’s from one of the people he’s avoiding. Or maybe even from one of his parents, which means he wouldn’t be able to get out of whatever it is they’re calling him for.

Which really fucking _sucks_. They haven’t even ordered anything yet, too busy with the little conversation they had. And while, yeah, he’s glad about it because he does want to get to know Zuko, it would bite if the guy couldn't even do what they actually _came_ here to do. Especially given how excited he had seemed about that shortcake. Maybe if he did have to leave Sokka could buy some himself, and just take it to him later? It would give him a reason to set up another plan like this at the very least.

When Zuko walks back in with his phone held in a death grip, face set in a guilty sad frown and eyes so disappointed they might actually be good competition for _Aang’s_ puppy-dog eyes, Sokka already knows what he’s going to say.

“I’m gonna have to cut this short. I- I don’t want to, it’s nothing like- My Uncle just called, and apparently my Mom is coming to stay with him for awhile. Until everything is finalized anyway and... Well they need help with whatever stuff she managed to get from the house and Azula isn’t picking up her phone _as usual_ and.... I want to do this again- I mean I want to _restart_ this again? Try and do this right? Wait no that makes it sound weird... I mean to actually be able to eat something before I have to run off and do something else, or whatever else we had decided to do! It didn’t have to be eating!”

Sokka is kinda impressed Zuko hasn’t passed out yet. He hasn’t taken a breath so Sokka hadn’t been able to get a word in edgewise.

“Dude it’s cool. She’s your mom, I get it, she comes first. We can just reschedule, it’s not like you don’t have my number. Just hit me up when you got the time.”

That shy smile should be illegal. How does he expect Sokka to think when he looks all adorable, and like a fluffed up kitten like that? He at least manages to hear the tell end of Zuko’s goodbye, and has enough sense left to at least wave back.

After he’s gone though, Sokka falls back into his chair with a sigh. He is so screwed. He wasn’t supposed to be so cute!

* * *

So, them meeting up becomes Sokka’s new habit. They end up meeting for lunch about every other day, even going back to the bakery and Sokka having to admit, that shortcake was pretty addicting and he can easily see why it’s Zuko’s favorite. Though he’s still gonna stick mostly to his muffins, can’t risk having whipped cream on his face all day if he doesn’t notice it like _last_ time because Katara and Toph made fun for a week. Which, really, a bib wouldn’t even _help_ when it came to his face so really the jokes on _them._

__

And when Sokka finds Zuko has an interest in blades -- and _fencing_ \-- he convinces him to take a class with him. Something to get out all the stress of every day life, plus they can talk about all the others blades that they would have loved to learn to use had they had the money to buy them and a place to use them that wouldn’t cause a minor riot from people freaking out about actual real life swords.

__

Zuko even _had_ a pair of broad swords that he kept at his Uncles place, that he actually knows _how_ to use thanks to lessons when he was younger which Sokka thinks is just plain unfair, but Zuko promised to at least show them to Sokka at some point. Maybe if Sokka played his cards right, he might even talk Zuko into helping him find a place to practice and get him to show _him_ how to use them. Because how badass would that be? Might give his dad a minor heart attack but hey, so long as nothing gets chopped off he’d learn to be cool with it right? Right.

__

They went to movies, Zuko came to hide out in his dorm when Azula or Jet were being particularly persistent, sometimes they even went bowling when the boredom was making Sokka’s brain leak through his ears. Which, Sokka _honestly_ thought he would have had the edge in. After all, he played it all the time with his dad and Katara, has ever since they were young. And Katara wouldn't let you know it, but she had one hell of a competitive streak, that Sokka would freely admit, he loved egging on so he would make sure to practice in private all the time just to stay a touch bit ahead of her. So to see Zuko roll strike after strike after strike was mind boggling.

__

Cool, but mind boggling. Seriously, is social interaction they _only_ thing this guy sucks at? Because, yeah okay it’s a big thing to not be good at, considering how big a part it is at every day life but still. Couldn’t the universe have made him clumsy? Have bad pauster? Hell, a chronic case of bad breath even? Cause Sokka has to admit, as awe inspiring as it was to watch the guy, it was equaling disheartening because Sokka has to work so hard at even half the things Zuko manages to get done.

__

Not to say he doesn’t know that Zuko worked hard at what he does! The swords especially cause he’s seen the videos, has heard the interviews from professionals and he was well aware of how much hard work and discipline had to go into that, even at an amateur level -- which if Zuko is to be believed he passed years ago -- but Sokka still couldn't help but feel like he hardly measured up.

__

And made the mistake of mentioning this near _Katara_ , who was half way out the door to start a fight with Zuko. Which...? Sokka didn’t see how this was _his_ fault, but he was glad to know his sister was willing to throw down for him in a moment's notice with zero hesitation.

__

“Uh, Katara? Not that I’m not, like, insanely flattered that you’re willing to defend my honor and everything but... Zuko hasn’t done anything to deserve Tsunami Katara,” Sokka says as he grabs her arm before she gets too far ahead and this ends up becoming a public discussion. Which could easily end up getting back to Zuko which... Yeah. Not happening. Sokka does _not_ want to even begin having to explain this whole situation. Especially in a way that wouldn't make Zuko feel guilty just for being alive since apparently he’s good at that too.

__

Admittedly, Sokka has started wondering at what point in their friendship can he start suggesting therapy because of it. His family life has definitely left it’s mark, and Sokka can admit, he’s kinda worried what someone less well meaning might be able to talk him into just by pulling on his guilt and insecurity about people in general.

__

“He’s making you feel bad about yourself! And what do you mean _Tsunami Katara?_ I’m not gonna just explode at the guy, I was just going to tell him to lay off the bragging. And maybe a warning or two that just because _he_ got super prestigious schooling his whole life doesn’t make him better than anyone else. And that if he doesn’t knock it off, I’m telling Azula where he hides from her.”

__

“Except he hasn’t been bragging. Or thinks he’s better than anyone else. I mean, if anything he acts like everyone else is more impressive just cause they pick things up quicker, ya know? Instead of having to, like, half kill themselves by overworking themselves to perfection. No, it’s not anything he’s _done_ , it’s just... Me being insecure. It’s dumb, and I’ll get over it, and I would really, really, really appreciate you not blowing up at my friend just cause he works like, _insanely_ hard to be good at just about everything. Okay?” Sokka asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

__

Because complaining and wishing he was better was one thing, someone being made to feel guilty for their hard work because of it was something totally different and Sokka didn’t want any part in that.

__

“Fine, but if he does _anything_ to make you feel bad, I will rip his head off. I don’t like it when you talk about yourself like that, because you’re amazing at _so much,_ and I just wished you saw that too. So I’m not going to stand around when someone who you think of as a friend get away with it, even if they _don’t_ mean it in a hurtful way,” Katara said. Which really, that was the biggest non-agreement agreement Sokka had ever heard. With a lot of loopholes should Katara want to vent on a bad day. But that’s an argument to hash out another day, and for now,

__

“I know you won’t. And I appreciate it. Especially since the image of you just storming up to someone easily twice your size and putting the fear of god into them is endlessly hilarious. And you know I’d do the same for you, in a heartbeat.”

__

For now he brings his sister into a hug, and just stays thankful that he was lucky enough to get an awesome little sister. No matter _how_ annoying she can get some times.

__

* * *

__

It’s not that long after that conversation that they all start asking when he was going to start asking Zuko to hang out with their whole group instead of one on one.

__

Katara mainly to make sure Zuko wasn’t being a dick.

__

Aang mostly because he actually likes Zuko too, and the more people he can jump conversation to conversation with the better.

__

Toph for someone new to annoy, and probably in an attempt to get some embarrassing stories on Azula -- which he would tell her would be pointless, because even if Zuko _did_ know any, he wouldn’t tell anyone both out of big brother instinct to protect her and out of whatever little self preservation he’s got -- but he figures it would at least open the gates to give them something of an ice braker.

__

And Suki has wanted him to start inviting Zuko to their hangouts ever since she learned Zuko did martial arts, and she could have someone new to train with and/or to embarrass on the daily by kicking his ass.

__

And it’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to invite Zuko to hang out with the rest of his friends, especially since the guy could use as many friends as possible. Plus by combining his time with all of them, it would mean he would get to see Zuko more which is a win win situation! But still he keeps putting it off, saying he’ll invite him tomorrow, the next day, the next party, the next study group. Continuously putting it off. And while he would _love_ to say he doesn’t know why he’s doing it... He knows himself far too well for that.

__

He’s not ready to share his time with Zuko. Not ready to always have to fight for his attention, to have to wait to share a sudden thought or a funny joke because he’s already deep in conversation with someone else. Not ready for their sword talks to become talks about sparring with Suki in martial arts, and expanding time to where they all want to see Zuko’s awesome swords.

__

Not ready to share the fact that one of the toughest looking guys in school has a coffee addiction, and loves strawberry shortcake more than Sokka is sure is healthy. To share his adorable obsession with cute animals that he tries in vain to hide, and his love of theater that he’ll go on for hours about if you let him.

__

Not ready to share the morning text messages he sends before he meditates on the weekends. And the midnight calls after Sokka finds a new science journal he needs to rave about and that someone will asks questions and engage with instead of just listening to him rant with a fond if confounded smile (though he appreciates that too, especially since he knows he gets way too technical for anyone not interested to ever understand).

__

Not ready to share their silly competitions in the gym that Zuko ends up winning a good eighty percent of the time, and watching Zuko do his ninja gymnastics that he finally got him to show him (and that one day, he’ll get him to show him how to actually _do_ it). Not ready to share just being lazy under the sun, after a really rough day and they just lay there and make fun of each other using the clouds.

__

Not ready to share Zuko’s rare smiles. His even rarer laugh. His playful moods -- like when he shook his wet hair all over him because Sokka had mocked his hair routine. Because come on, even Sokka didn’t have _that_ many bottles to keep up his own do -- that he doesn’t show often due to getting burned by his sister, by his father, by Jet, by god’s knows how many children in his past for not sticking to the serious, strict and always busy act he always has on.

__

He’s not ready to share _**Zuko.**_

__

And that’s crazy! Zuko’s his friend. He’s never wanted to hoard away a friends attention before. Especially not when they’re kinda already friends with _another_ friend of his.

__

It doesn’t make sense. Sure, actually getting to know Zuko was a lot more difficult than any of his any other friends had been, but it’s not like they’re gonna instantly become his best buds just because they’re friends of Sokka’s, so it’s not like he’s peeved off that they have an easier time getting to know him. Actually, if anything the hard time getting him to _really_ open up just makes Sokka just appreciate him more. So it’s not that. And it’s also not that he doesn’t think that they wouldn’t get along -- Katara may be wary at first but she’d come around eventually. And Zuko is like a cat, enough constant contact and he’ll at least tolerate hanging around them, if not grow fond of them in his own Zuko way -- so it’s not that he’s risking being divided between them if anything goes wrong either.

__

He just... doesn’t get why he’s so possessive of his time with someone he should be dying to introduce to the rest of his life.

__

* * *

__

It ends up being Jin of all people who sheds the light on why he’s feeling this way. He had just finished a study session with Zuko -- in Zuko’s dorm for once which about gave him a heart attack because up ‘til then he had never been inside Zuko’s room since Zuko usually came to his to avoid his sister and one of her little **‘pranks’** \-- and as he’s closing the door she just pops up from behind him, quieter then Zuko on his more cat like days.

__

Obviously they’re conspiring to give him a heart attack. There’s no other explanation.

__

“Hey! I didn’t know you guys had moved your study sessions to Zuko’s room. Is there something going on at yours?” she asks, looking over his shoulder at Zuko’s closed door as though she expected him to pop out and shoo her away. Or glare at her for asking questions that Zuko pretends he doesn’t have an answer for (which in this case, would be why he suddenly asked Sokka over when the whole point at the start of this was to give him a safe place to get away from people) but everyone knows he does cause the guy is frankly a _horrible_ liar. Which... Knowing Zuko isn’t all that much of a stretch actually. Especially with his supernatural good hearing.

__

“Oh, hey Jin. Um, no nothing's wrong with my dorm. I guess Zuko just decided he wanted a change a scenery, or maybe just didn't want to have to get up after we were done. Cause in his own dorm he can just lay back and relax in his own bed after I leave you know?” Sokka chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head while glancing at Zuko’s door. Great! Now she’s got him paranoid! He just knows that Zuko can hear them, probably second guessing his decision to invite Sokka over if Sokka knows him as well as he thinks he does. Cause the second Zuko so much as _thinks_ someone is judging his decisions he spends a month working out a hundred different scenarios on how others would have done it differently.

__

Sokka worries about that habit. A perfect mix of insecurity, anxiety, theatrics and drama that nine times out of ten leads to an emotional explosion.

__

“Really? _Zuko_ invited you over, and it _wasn’t_ a last option kinda deal? You must be something special then. Even I’ve never gotten invited inside unless there were no other options,” Jin whispered, hand held over her mouth just barely covering her huge smile. She didn’t bother to contain the excited bouncing on her toes though.

__

And Zuko has _got_ to be listening to this. And for her to say that Sokka was _special just because Zuko invited him -- and as far as he knows _only_ him -- into his room willingly was both embarrassing because he was sure it didn’t mean as much as she obviously thought it did, and warm fuzzy feelings in hopes that it meant _exactly_ as much as she thought it did._

____

Which... is another one of those things that don’t make sense to Sokka. Because if any other of his other friends had done the same, he’d be both flattered and _worried_ on the fact that they were closing themselves off that much. So why was he this happy to know that he was quite possibly the first person Zuko had let this close? He knew it was connected to why he wanted his time with Zuko all to himself, and the answer was on the tip of his tongue, something that he knows should be so _obvious_ that he’ll probably smack himself for not seeing sooner, he just can’t connect the dots here and now.

__

Jin grabs his arm as he’s thinking and says, “I think you guys are so sweet together. To be honest, I never thought Zuko would date anyone after his break up with Mai. You didn’t hear it from me, but it really killed him you know? And sure, they’re alright with each other now, great friends in fact and Zuko doesn't even complain over her new boyfriend the way I thought he might. But I guess that makes sense now, after all why complain when you’ve moved on right? And you make him so happy, everyone’s noticed -- oh! But don’t worry, I don’t think they know _why_ yet, I figured you guys were keeping it low key, which considering all the crazy going on in his life right now I can respect that. I just noticed cause I worry and--”

__

Wait. She thinks...? Him and Zuko...? Why would...? **What** would...? What? They... Wait do other people suspect they’re together? Do his _friends_ think they’re together? Not that that’s offensive or anything, cause Zuko is great! Anyone would be lucky to date him! But they aren’t, and has Zuko heard about this? Oh god, what if he thinks Sokka is spreading this around?

__

Wait, no. No that’s not Zuko’s style. If he thought Sokka was spreading **any** kind of rumor about him, he’d confront Sokka about it directly. And... Come to think of it, if he had any idea about these rumors at all, he would _still_ confront him directly if only to give him a heads up. After the circus that’s been going on ever since it got out about his family, he would want to help any of his friends to avoid that.

__

But then, she _did_ say no one else had picked up on it -- which, you know, _obviously they haven't picked up on anything because there wasn't anything to pick up on -- and it was just her, so maybe it's just her imagination? Born out of her worry for her friend and wanting to see any sign that things were starting to look up for him?_

____

But what if it _wasn't_? What if they _were_ putting out some kind of sign that they were interested, and they just didn't catch it? And she _was_ arguably the one who knew Zuko best, so if she thinks that Zuko likes him should he really just dismiss it just like that? To not even consider it, that would be weird right? Because if it was, like, Jet or Azula he could just say they were trying to pull one over him to embarrass Zuko, but Jin _wants_ Zuko to be happy. And Zuko may have even said something to her in private that made her think he had feelings for him. It’s not totally out of the question right?

____

And as for his own feelings, Zuko is great and an awesome friend but a crush....

____

A crush.

____

Being possessive of his time with Zuko. To wanting to bring Zuko into his circle and share his life with him, but also wanting to keep what they have just between them for as long as Sokka can in fear of it changing the second more people are involved.

____

Doing silly and sometimes really stupid things just because he thinks it might get Zuko to smile or laugh.

____

Being happy to be the first person that close to him -- and he does mean _first because he wants Zuko to have lots and lots of people he can depend on. To have be there for him and for him to be _confident_ that they’ll be there for him -- in gods only knows how long. To be _special_ to him and hold a special place in his heart._

_____ _

It’s all been a _crush_. Sokka is a _moron_ how did he not see that?!

_____ _

“Sokka? Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quiet for awhile,” Jin asked as she squeezed the arm still clasped between her own.

_____ _

“Wha-? Yeah, no, I’m okay. Or- no, I _will_ be okay? I- can we talk later? I need- I gotta think for a bit. Nothings wrong though! Don’t worry I’m going to be just fine, just- something kinda just hit me over the head and- yeah. We’ll talk later, okay?” Sokka says as he gently extracts his arm and makes for the stairs, running down two at a time and ignoring the startled cry of his name.

_____ _

He’ll make it up to her later.

_____ _

Right now, all he needs to think about is what in the hell he’s going to do now that he’s finally realized he has a **crush** on Zuko.

_____ _

* * *

_____ _

A week.

_____ _

He spends a _week_ trying to figure out what to do about this crush. On one hand, he doesn’t want to risk changing his friendship with Zuko if he doesn’t feel the same way, either by it being so awkward that they slowly stop hanging out altogether or Zuko gets self conscious and does everything in his power to ‘ _not lead him on’_ which Sokka was pretty sure would make him die of embarassment. On the other hand, if Zuko _did_ like him back he would be able to kiss him and hold his hand, which while _awesome_ does also make Sokka feel a little light headed just thinking about it.

_____ _

The only thing he knows for sure right now, no matter what may come of it, is that he _has_ to tell Zuko about it eventually. Sokka knows himself well enough that now that he’s realized **what** he’s feeling, his actions are going to be broadcasting like a neon sign whether he wants it to or not. And knowing _Zuko_ as well as he thinks he does, he knows Zuko is going to completely misjudge what is actually being said and turn it into something like Sokka is uncomfortable or mad at him or something as equally ridiculous.

_____ _

So. Telling Zuko, who is quite possibly the _most awkward and least emotionally aware person he’s ever met, that he has a crush on him. This is not going to be fun. In fact, he hasn’t gone near Zuko while thinking about it (blowing off three of their meet ups by saying Katara wanted a sibling day - GranGran and Dad were visiting - Aang needed someone to help him crack down and study, and feeling guilty for it each time) because he knows if he sees him he’ll vomit. The only question was whether it would be _word_ vomit or _yuckgrossTheSmell!_ vomit. Either would be bad, and both could end a friendship **really** quickly. He would know, since word vomit lost him a friend in middle school and yukky vomit lost him a friend and maybe girlfriend back in high school._

______ _ _

And so, this required a gentle touch and since that is in no way Sokka’s specialty he goes to the master -- knowing full well he’s handing her a years worth of pay back for anything she may want in the future. But if it’s to keep Zuko? He’ll take whatever she can throw at him.

______ _ _

“Katara? How do you confess to having a crush on a friend who is the least emotional observant person alive?”

______ _ _

After five minutes of silence Sokka raises his head from the pillow he had stuffed his face into after asking to turn to see if she had left the room, and he had just asked air how to confess. But no, she was sitting there, head tilted in a confused puppy way but face set in the eyebrow raised _‘what kind of question is that?’_ little sister judgemental way. Which, _rude, also she usually only gives him that look when he used to make science experiments far bigger and more complex than he’d been assigned to do them._

_______ _ _ _

“I take it this is about Zuko?” she finally asks.

_______ _ _ _

“Obviously this is about Zuko. How many other emotionally oblivious people do you think I know? Especially ones I would have met recently enough to not have noticed a crush ages ago?” Sokka asked back. Normally he’d have made sure it was oozing sarcasm -- because really, that had been the most obvious answer in the history of obvious answers -- but since he’s still needs to rely on her advice, it’s probably not the best idea to go pissing her off. At least, not yet. Once he’s asked Zuko out, and it happens to go _well_ , then he’ll tease her relentlessly about asking a stupid question the way she gets on him for asking the same.

_______ _ _ _

“I dunno, you _can_ be kind of oblivious of your own feelings when it comes to, and I’m quoting you here, all that mushy gushy stuff. I mean, how long did it take you again to realize you had liked Suki?” Katara asked, eyebrow still raised in that sisterly judgmental way, and he absolutely **hates** that he has no argument or defense for it. It had taken him ages to realize he liked Suki, a year in fact, since up to that point he mostly just thought he’d been feeling admiration and thought the strong desire to constantly be around her was because he had wanted her to teach him all she knew. Which honestly wasn't completely wrong either, he would never had been able to keep up as well as he did in his physical challenges with Zuko had he not spent months training with her. So, point to obliviousness for scoring him future points yeah?

_______ _ _ _

Taking his silence as agreement she continued, “And besides, I was checking because I had kinda assumed you’d already _had_ confessed. That this friendship thing was a cover for dating him because you were in like, the honeymoon phase or something and wanted space to be as lovey dovy as you wanted without teasing. And that’s why you constantly ignored us when we asked you to invite him around,” she shrugged before a scowl flash over her face, “After you kept dodging though, I admit I thought you might have been fighting with each other. Or even that he’d been pressuring you to keep it quiet for whatever jerk reason he could have come up with. I was going to fight him for that, I hope you know that.”

_______ _ _ _

Oh man. He could see that happening _far_ to easily, and again he’s hit with that emotional cocktail of being flattered on how protective his sister was of him, and guilt that people had been thinking badly of Zuko because of him. After all, it’s not as if Zuko had ever mentioned not wanting anyone to know they were hanging out. Hell, if it weren’t for that conversation with Jin -- who Zuko _had_ to have been telling their hang outs with -- he wouldn't even be having this conversation with Katara in the first place!

_______ _ _ _

He made a mental note to buy Jin something nice -- which he’ll probably bully Zuko into helping him look for because he would know what she liked better -- for helping to avoid a very awkward and most likely _painful_ argument from braking out over all this.

_______ _ _ _

“Nope, no fighting or secret keeping or anything that could send you into a rage that unleashes Tsunami Katara and possibly get you sent to prison for homicide. Just plain old normal obliviousness,” and with that, he knows this is going under the file of future blackmail material. Or future _‘I’m going to tell this story at your wedding as part of my best sister speech so your future wife/husband knows they have to be absolutely sure you both know what the hells going on because apparently Sokka doesn't know communication’_ only like... In a lot less words. “So, back to the question, how do I confess without making the rest of our friendship unbearably awkward if he doesn’t feel the same?”

_______ _ _ _

“I thought the question was; how do you confess to the most emotionally unobservant person alive?” Katara shot back. Would it lower his chances for help if he glared at her? Probably. But the urge was strong. “I don’t even know why you thought I would know how to do this any better than you do. I mean, _you’ve_ actually talked to the guy, and you know him way better than I do. So you would know what he would respond well and respond to horribly better than me.”

_______ _ _ _

That was _not_ what he’d been wanting to hear. Literally _anything_ else would have been more helpful. Because he already **knew** that he knew Zuko better than her, but that didn't mean he knew how to confess without the entire conversation becoming a bull in a china shop. Because knowing how someone would react to one thing doesn't make you an expert on how they react to everything, and it also didn't stop your mouth from saying the absolute wrong thing simply because nerves have run off with your brain.

_______ _ _ _

He’s not sure just what kind of expression he must be wearing, but Katara’s face softens and lets out a sigh before moving over to him to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulder and says, “If he’s really the friend you think he is, and if he really does like you -- even if in just a good friend kind of way -- than no matter what you say, he won’t just cut you off. And so long as he doesn’t cut you off altogether, you guys can get back to being comfortable around each other. It might take a while, and it probably won’t be easy, but I _know_ you, and I know you’ll make it work if you want it hard enough. And at least that way, you won’t regret not knowing. Won’t be trapped in that kind of limbo.”

_______ _ _ _

She squeezes his shoulder and lays her head on his shoulder before continuing with, “Plus, think of it this way. If things _do_ go wrong, me and the others will beat him up for you.”

_______ _ _ _

All Sokka could do was laugh. He was still terrified, still didn't know _how_ he was going to do this, but it was nice to know he’s still always got people in his corner should things take a turn for the worse.

_______ _ _ _

And while she couldn’t give him any verbal advice, Sokka decides the only thing he can do is follow the actions she takes. Speak from the heart - no matter how difficult and out of Sokka’s comfort zone that will put him in - and hope for the best. Because, in the end, she was right about one thing.

_______ _ _ _

If him and Zuko were as good of friends as he thought they were, then no matter how long it would take to get out the awkwardness if he doesn’t feel the same, eventually they _will_ get better.

_______ _ _ _

* * *

_______ _ _ _

He would really appreciate it if his hands would stop shaking and his leg to stop bouncing now. Zuko isn’t even _here_ yet, and already Sokka feels his insides doing cartwheels. And the absolute last thing he needs right now is to vomit, you can’t confess to someone after vomiting. You end up looking a mess and you end up smelling bad and feel... Well actually you’d probably feel better since there’d be nothing else to throw up, but his first two points stands!

_______ _ _ _

Luckily they were meeting up at the park, one of the places Zuko had first shown him after they’d been hanging out for awhile. Apparently not many people knew about this side of it, which was sad since the lake in the middle was probably one of the most beautiful things Sokka had ever seen. Zuko had apparently been using it as another safe place to escape his sister, who didn’t come to the parks at all since - and he’s quoting Zuko who’d been quoting her here - ‘ _only poor people with no money to do anything waste their time in a useless boring park’._ He couldn’t have found a more perfect spot since;

_______ _ _ _

1) it meant no one would interrupt them during the confession itself, and thus saving Sokka _and_ Zuko any potential embarassment.

_______ _ _ _

2) if it ended good, then they have the place to themselves to celebrate.

_______ _ _ _

3) if it ended badly, Sokka had the place to himself - since Zuko would leave if he asked to be alone - to lick his wounds in private before coming up with ways to reassure Zuko there was absolutely _no_ reason for this to turn awkward.

_______ _ _ _

4) if this turned out _really_ badly - which Sokka highly doubts but the possibility is there so it can’t be completely discounted - then there’s no one around to here any screaming or arguing. Or bouts of disgust - which again Sokka really didn’t see happening, but there’s still the _slightest_ chance.

_______ _ _ _

Plus, it had the upside that should Zuko feel the same, and their relationship actually pans out, then this would be _their_ spot. And frankly, the thought had him a little giddy. Because Katara had also made a good point in hoping for a good future, and that that only happens when you actually believe it _can_ happen. And he believes, he so badly believes that this spot can come to mean so many good things for them both. That so long as he gets this right, and so long as Jin had been reading her friends signals right, this could turn into something amazingly mushy.

_______ _ _ _

“Sokka?” his head snaps up, sees Zuko’s head tilted in that adorably confused way - though he could have done without the worried face that accompanied it - as he makes his way over to sit next to Sokka. It takes all his self control not to shoot right back up in nerves. Signs, can’t send mix signals, have to get this _right_. “Are you okay? You sounded pretty... tense... on the phone earlier.”

_______ _ _ _

“What- Yeah, yeah no I’m good. Nervous- wait no! Nothing, like, you did something wrong or anything like that, just so you don’t go getting the wrong idea. Just need to tell you something that might change our friendship forever, nothing to panic over.”

_______ _ _ _

Someone please make him stop. That could not have been a worse start had he been actually _trying_ to run the poor guy off.

_______ _ _ _

“Is this about what Jin said?” Zuko asked before sighing and turning his face, muttering something that sounded a lot like _‘knew this would happen_ ’ before running a hand through his hair and continuing, “Look, I know things are going to be... awkward, for a while. But I never expected you to return my feelings,”

_______ _ _ _

What? Return _his_ feelings? Zuko has feelings for him. Zuko has _feelings_ for him! Yes! Nerves gone, this is going to be awesome!

_______ _ _ _

“I would have talk to Jin sooner about leaving well enough alone but... Well, I thought I’d been hiding it better than I apparently had been. So you don’t have to... To... Let me down easy or whatever nice way your going to go about turning me down,”

_______ _ _ _

Wait what?! No. No no no, this isn’t a rejection you idiot!

_______ _ _ _

“Unless this is you saying you need space... or don’t want to see me again at all... because it makes you uncomfortable. In that case, I’d understand and I’ll stay clear,”

_______ _ _ _

“I’m not rejecting you, you idiot. I was trying to confess!”

_______ _ _ _

Zuko just stops. Stops talking. Hands stop twirling around each other. Eyes stop flickering to everywhere that wasn’t at Sokka. Sokka wouldn’t have been surprised if he had momentarily stopped breathing too. He just... Stares at Sokka, in complete disbelief.

_______ _ _ _

Sokka had been right, even though Zuko _does_ have feelings for him and this was bound to end up with a date, this confession still ended up a complete and total mess. And misunderstandings were aplenty, so much so it would be funny had Sokka not wanted to bang his head against something heavy. Because Zuko; crazy, amazing, cool, hot, and way too caring Zuko, had actually thought Sokka _wouldn’t_ be interested in him. How could anyone who actually knew him _not_ be into him?!

_______ _ _ _

“Oh, you... This isn’t... You aren’t... _Oh._..”

_______ _ _ _

Sokka didn’t know a face could turn so red so fast. Not that he didn’t get the feeling, he sort of wanted to go bury his head somewhere and just try this whole day over later.

_______ _ _ _

“Yeah. I mean, you’re _you_. How could I not have liked you? You’re amazing,” Sokka said, throat working over every hard swallow. Because to list out everything he liked about him would be a little more mushy gushy then he could handle in one sitting, but he’d do it if it got it through Zuko’s thick and insecure skull that this was actually happening.

_______ _ _ _

Zuko snorts and shakes his head with a wry smirk on his face as he says, “Me? _You’re_ the amazing one. You’re kind, and funny, and dedicated when you want to learn something and inspire others to push themselves to do the same for their own wants. You like the corniest of movies and tell the corniest jokes. The way you laugh, and way you pout when you’re focusing _really_ hard on something. How would _I_ be able to resist falling for you, when you make my day so much brighter?”

_______ _ _ _

Sokka can feel his face heating up, the urge to plant his face into his hands immense. If he’d been alone, he may very well have started squealing, because how else was he meant to react to that? How Zuko managed to say all that with a straight face, no blush in sight, Sokka would love to know so that he could repay the favor. But, since he doesn’t know how to do that he makes do with,

_______ _ _ _

“Yeah, well, you push people to be better too. Believe me, before we started having those challenges in the gym I never bothered to get up before noon. And... And you speak right from the heart and are _so much_ better at this than me and you always make me smile when you send those weird meme things at me. And if my sister is to be believed, apparently I’ve been more... giddy, I guess... since we started hanging out all the time.” Sokka would really appreciate it if his face would stop being on fire. And that he was better at this, cause he _needs_ Zuko to know just how awesome he finds him. Without sounding like he’s just repeating everything that he already said, cause apparently they were attracted to the same things about each other. Go figure.

_______ _ _ _

“I like that you never give up, no matter how many times you fail. Honestly I wish I had met you sooner, cause I could have used that example in most of my life. I like that you look like a total badass -- and you totally are! -- but still have a giant sweet tooth and not afraid to cry at emotional movies. I like that you’re willing to try things you’re almost sure you’ll hate just because someone you care about recommended it or wants to do it with you. I like how you don’t take anyone’s crap, but aren’t cruel when getting them to back off. I like that no matter how much I don’t get _why_ you do it, you’ll still listen to those same people if they’re obviously upset and no one’s doing anything about it.”

_______ _ _ _

Sokka can’t stop. The words - which had been like pulling teeth to find before - now pour out like an overflowing sink. At least now Zuko is as red as he is. Plus there’s no possible way he could twist this into something self deprecating, and would know that despite what he seems to think, Sokka really does think he’s amazing.

_______ _ _ _

“I even like the fact you drink your coffee completely black, which is insane! Because let me tell you, just the thought of all the bitterness makes me gag. And... and... there’s loads of other stuff that just aren’t coming to mind right now, and if you could say something so I could stop embarrassing--”

_______ _ _ _

Lips cover his own. He hadn’t even seen him move! Not that he’s complaining, he’ll take kissing over talking any day. Well, talking about _feelings_ anyway. Warm hands hold on to his face, and Sokka isn’t sure where to put his hands as his head begins to spin. The pressure feather light. His heart is beating so loud, so fast, that it wouldn't surprise him if Zuko could hear it. Could _feel_ the pulsing from their connected lips.

_______ _ _ _

When Zuko pulls away, the need to breathe becoming too strong, he gives him that shy, knee-weakening smile. Sokka decides that’s his new favorite smile.

_______ _ _ _

“So...” Zuko trails off, stepping back far enough so that Sokka could see his face without going cross-eyed, “Not a rejection then.”

_______ _ _ _

“Nope. Definitely not a rejection. Kinda wanted to ask you out on a date actually,” Sokka said, shaky smile of his own crossing his lips. His voice shakes, mind still dead locked on that kiss, and wishing that humans didn’t need to breathe so that it could have lasted longer. He wanted to enjoy it more dammit!

_______ _ _ _

“So ask then,” Zuko said, eyebrow raised and smirk set on his face. “You don’t get to wiggle out of saying the words just cause you already know the answer.”

_______ _ _ _

_Ha!_ Teasing jerk, making Sokka do all the work here when he’s perfectly capable of doing the asking himself. Sokka wouldn’t have him any other way.

_______ _ _ _

“Alright then, since if we’re going to do this it _should_ be done right,” Sokka smirked before grabbing one of Zuko’s hands and saying with a softer smile, “I really like you. And I wanna take you out, maybe to get some coffee and that famous strawberry shortcake. How ‘bout it?”

_______ _ _ _

“Best thing I’ve heard all day.”

_______ _ _ _

Sokka doesn’t get to respond before the hand he’s still holding onto is used to jerk him forward into another kiss. A guy could get used to this.

_______ _ _ _

It dawns on him as he’s leaving with Zuko, hand in hand, that he was wrong all those months ago. Aang’s need to point out everything Sokka would have remained oblivious to wasn’t a curse, it was a blessing in disguise. Because while there’s still loads he doesn’t know about him -- all those rumors about his relationship with his father and how he _really_ got that scar among them -- he now knows he had plenty of time to figure him out.

_______ _ _ _

He has all the time in the world to discover _everything_ about him, so for now? He’s going to enjoy the moment and dream about those kisses and all the ones to come.

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
